Fun in the Sun
by Crisalide
Summary: AthrunxCagalli -Fanart inspired story. Athrun and Cagalli spend a carefree afternoon at the sandy shores of the beach. Rated T for cleavage.
1. Part I

**A/N:** _Note- I have seen all of Gundam Seed. I have seen the beginning half of GSD. I know as much (Through watching and reading spoilers) that a bunch of people die and that Athrun and Cagalli have broken up. However I, as well as many many others, am unsatisfied with that conclusion. I will pretend it had never happened and will continue to search for more Cagalli Athrun fictions._

_With that note, I bring to you a short scene with Athrun and Cagalli._

One Shot – Vignette from a picture that I found as I was browsing the inter web. I do not know who the artist is.

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not lay claim to Gundam Seed Destiny or its characters. Nor do I lay claim to the picture linked at the bottom._

Fun in the Sun

The soft warm sands of the beach tickled her toes as she raced across the shoreline. She laughed gaily as the sun shined down upon her cheery blonde head. Surprisingly enough, her fair skin took in the UV rays quite well, turning the once pale peach color into a nice healthy tan. Cagalli knew she would feel the burns the next day, but she could care less at the moment.

She shrieked aloud in protest when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. They lifted her up and over the shoulder of one Athrun Zala. She was thrashing around so wildly that the young man had to give her tangerine covered rump a firm slap to get her attention.

"HEY!" She yelled out indignantly and right into his ear. It seemed he paid no attention to her protests. She then began to giggle senselessly when he began to tickle her on her too much exposed skin. "Stop! Stop!" She tried to command, to no avail. It took her blowing a giant raspberry to his apparently deaf ear to stop, just as he accidentally dropped her quite unceremoniously onto the ground. "You…!" Cagalli growled out threateningly as she stared up into his wonderful depths of emerald lights.

Athrun was enjoying himself quite immensely. His deep voice boomed out in thunderous laughter as he leered down at the indignant girl at his feet. From his vantage point, he could see a great deal more cleavage than usual, even with her bikini top. He would have to thank Lacus later for tricking the girl into the immodest garment. Though, perhaps he would scold her, for all the other men leering at his Cagalli in her getup. He decided he would peruse that thought later as he held out a hand to his feisty devil-in-angel's clothing. "Sorry," he chuckled out, though he didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

Cagalli huffed and turned her head away, completely disregarding the proffered hand.

"Come on, Cagalli," Athrun tried to reason. "I said I was sorry." He gave her one of his award winning smiles that he was sure she wouldn't be able to resist.

She peered up at him from underneath her sandy bangs. Her eyes were overly bright with feeling as she reached for his hand and yanked. Hard. Unfortunately, his falling directly onto her wasn't apart of the plan, but she really did not mind all that much. She cackled aloud at her victory as she tried to shove his bigger form off of her petite self.

Athrun smiled good-naturedly at Cagalli before he blew a raspberry onto the bare skin of her neck. He got up and held out his hand once more.

The usually stubborn blonde took his strong hand, felt it clasp tightly around her petite fingers, before he tugged her effortlessly up and into his awaiting arms. Her face was flushed from his playful behavior and close contact. If he asked, she would place blame in the blaring lights of the sun. She opened her delicate mouth to speak, but was then interrupted by an unwanted voice.

"Aaathaaruuun!" Lacus's wannabe called out from barely two meters away. She was running towards them in a too-small swim set. Her breasts bounced gaily along with her long locks of fake hair.

Cagalli's eye twitched. The scene eerily reminded her of Baywatch.

In no time at all, Meer had reached them. She seemed to have ignored Cagalli altogether as she latched onto Athrun's side and pressed her obviously surgically procured breasts into Athrun.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled out indignantly from his other side. "What is this!" She demanded. One moment she was having a dream vacation with her sort-of boyfriend, and the next, this bimbo comes in and places him in a vice-grip!

Athrun was not faring very well. A gentleman at heart, because that was how he was raised, Athrun did not know how to kindly and politely remove the leeching she-demon from his persons. What's more, she was a little too close for comfort. Were those her breasts he was feeling?! His eyes really did not mean to stray to the ample cleavage of hers! No! Not at all! It was purely accidental! He turned his head to look back and forth between the two girls who wanted to claim him. How did one handle this sort of thing?

Cagalli decided to solve Athrun's problem for him. She detached herself from his side and took a few steps back from his persons. Her hands clasped behind her back in an innocent gesture as she gave Athrun an all-too-calm smile. "It's fine, Zala!"

He cringed. She going back to last names did not bode well for him. He tried to speak up, utter any nonsense; however she went along and continued as if he weren't even speaking.

"Have a pleasant time with Meer!" She chirped out way too nicely so that it sounded strained. "I'm just going to go get ice cream with Lacus and Kira. See you around!" She tucked a loose strand of sandy blonde hair behind a cutely curved ear as her final act before turning sharply in the sand to return to the others.

"B-but…!" Athrun's shoulders drooped, and it wasn't from the weight of Meer's boobs.

"I want ice cream too, Athrun!" The annoying she-demon from his side chirped up.

Sometimes Athrun really hated life.

**A/N:** _That was fun. I apologize if anyone is out of character. I am still new to GS(D) writing. Picture link is posted below. Please remove spaces._

http :// img411. imageshack. us/img411/794/asukami4ey. jpg


	2. Part II

_**A/N:** I decided to continue because I found more pictures with Cagalli in a bathing suit. There will be only one more installment and then that's the end of this chapter._

_Special thanks go out to Rubenz aka asga for allowing me to use the image linked at the bottom for inspiration._

Fun in the Sun: Part II

Cagalli peered from beneath her bangs at the man whom she loathed across the sandy expanse of the beach. Day two of their vacation away from Orb, away from ZAFT, just away from everything, proved to be a lot more nerve wracking than Cagalli ever expected it to be.

Lacus had managed to coerce Cagalli into another teasing swim suit. Though, after the pink-haired girl had let it slip that not even stupid Athrun would be able to resist Cagalli in that get-up, Cagalli all but jumped into the flimsy pieces of cloths.

It was with a blushing face and fumbling fingers that Cagalli sought Lacus' help for the tiny yellow ties of her pink bikini bottom.

With more than a calm smile, the serene coordinator efficiently laced the yellow ribbons together into charming knots. Even Lacus could not help but blush at Cagalli's oh-so-cute self in the adorable, albeit revealing, swim suit!

When that was done, Cagalli took notice of Lacus' way cool purple swim gear accented with lavender ribbons and pink lace that she was sure did nothing to hold up the panties. Of course, Lacus Clyne, and only Lacus Clyne would be able to pull off the gothy looking colors into an adorable ensemble. The yellow flowers placed stregically about her persons also helped, no doubt.

The blonde took sick pleasure in knowing that Lacus Clyne was her best friend. Also, no matter how much that fru-fru Meer tried, she would utterly fail. Sure, Cagalli was a bit of a sadist. If push came to shove, the petite young woman would gutt any she-male that came between Athrun and her. It was too bad that Lacus was such a soft heart. Any violent actions would only receive a violent reprimand in return, and Cagalli shuttered just thinking about it. She decided to tuck that little thought away for a rainy night around a bonfire.

For now, Cagalli could only wonder how and when the bubbly pink girl had managed to attach the yellow roses onto her own persons. She delicately fingered the silken petals and blushed at the soft feel. It was almost too fine for the hardened warrior and Lioness of Orb. The sound of masculine laughter alerted her to the outside world.

Lacus took note of the way Cagalli's beautifully arched spine stiffen at the sight of the males playing sport in the water. Her pink lips turned up into a smile and she announced, "we're going to make a sand castle today!"

Honered eyes blinked once, twice, and three times before the words registered in the blonde's head. "Sand… castle…?" Cagalli repeated slowly, just in case she had missed something.

"Yes!" slender hands clapped together gleefully, and then tucked themselves under a very femininely pointed chin. "It will be fun!" Lacus reassured.

Cagalli was always amazed by Lacus and her strange powers. Such as, where on Earth did the girl obtain two plastic buckets, two plastic shovels, and various other assortments of goods? The flighty blonde could almost imagine the peaceful pink head singing a lullaby to an unsuspecting child. He would fall asleep almost instantly from the girl's magical voice. That was when Lacus would take the poor kid's building tools and high-tail it out of there!

Lacus gave Cagalli one of her award winning smiles. She was blissfully unaware of the girl's errant thoughts.

Warm summer breezes brushed past the two girls who played in the sand.

She didn't get it.

She pounded and prodded, she coaxed and caressed, she whittled as she whispered, but still her results were abysmal at best! How did that bubblegum colored head make a fabulously grand castle and all Cagalli could make was a grave? She had dark thoughts about who to place into the grave before soft melodious words flowed fluidly from Lacus' lips.

For a moment, Cagalli thought Lacus was singing for her benefit. But, when she saw her best friend bent intently over her work, she couldn't help but feel otherwise. She allowed herself a moment to relax and think.

The words and melody, as always, moved Cagalli's heart and soul. Her fingers seemed to work of their own accord as she constructed one grand tower of sand.

The singing stopped and Cagalli froze. A piercing scream interrupted the next stanza of the song. Recognizing the voice to be that of Lacus, Cagalli jumped up to see what had ailed her dear friend.

"Cagalli!" The very strawberry blonde gasped out with fright laced into her beautiful voice. "Look!" And it was all Lacus could do to keep a straight finger and point.

A moment's glance was all it took before Cagalli's yelp of surprise filled the air. Her legs became unsteady and buckled beneath her slender weight. Strong, steady hands that she immediately recognized as belonging to Athrun captured her around her petite waist before she could touch the sand.

Unfortunately, the crustacean was still attached to her bikini bottom strap.

"Get it off! Get it off!" the dirty blonde wailed as she wriggled in his grasp.

Athrun's frown hid his laughter. "Alright, Cagalli!" he tried to appease the girl. "Just. Stay still… long enough for me to… or else-"

Too Late.

A sharp sound of fabric slicing hissed into the still air.

He moved in immediately, scooping her up into his strong arms as he clutched at what remained of her yellow ties.

Cagalli's own delicate hands covered her face from the mortification that she was sure to come. However, when none did, she peeked open her eyes from, between her fingers. All she could see was Athrun's bare and tanned chest, glistening from his earlier swim in the ocean. The skin underneath her hands suddenly became very warm.

Lacus' voice, now calmer than before as she stood in Kira's protective arms, spoke: "you should take Cagalli back to her room," she advised. "There's a spare swim set in her closet." She shooed him and her off with a smile and a flick of her delicate wrist. Her smile was way too cheery after that bout of screaming, Cagalli decided.

She noticed that her swimwear was still attached and thanked the gods for her luck. She began to wriggle her way out of Athrun's embarrassing hold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the green eyed coordinator warned. "Because-" and again he was unable to finish his sentence for the slippery girl who had managed to slip away. It took his superb reflexes to catch the ties before more than just a little bit of skin was shown. (Especially to the leering Yuna!)

Big brother Kira wanted to catch Cagalli, if not for Lacus' surprisingly strong and volatile stab to his ribs.

Athrun's arms were secure now, he made sure as he made his way back to their hotel.

Cagalli tried to hide her warm red face in Athrun's chest. But, there was only so much burrowing that a girl could do before she broke through the skin. His skin feels nice. Her thoughts began to wander. Why does he always have to smell nice, too? A few minutes more and Cagalli fought the horribly strong urge to lick his salty skin. Did he have to walk so terribly slow?

She peeked over his shoulder only to find that they were already outside her room.

_**A/N:** Final chapter will continue with the continuation of this ending scene. Also, I would love reviews._

_Picture linked below~ Please remove spaces_

_http :// gallery. minitokyo. net/view/240110_


	3. Part III

_**A/N** – I lied. So, I was looking through AthrunxCagalli pictures (Since I have nothing better to do) and I found another one with Cagalli and Lacus in swimwear. That means after this lovely sexual and sensual chapter, there will be just one more installment (unless you provide me with more bathing suit picture :D)_

Fun in the Sun: Part III

Cagalli expected Athrun to release his firm hold on her once they were through the doors, though she was only a little surprised when he kept a tight hold on her all the way until they reached her bed. He dropped her down, keeping his hold onto where her ties were tattered. He bent over her body on the bed, one leg on the mattress and one leg supporting from the floor. His face was close, too close as he eased himself in between her legs and laid his lips against her soft pink appendages.

She responded beautifully. She arched into his warm caress and tried to keep up with his frenzied movements, but he was too much. Too strong, too powerful and too fast. It was as if he needed her reassurance. Her compliance. To prove something. Cagalli allowed him to take from her. To take and to take until he was back under his own tight control.

An eternity passed before he slowed the assault, apologizing for his rough treatment of her lips as he licked her gently. She sighed out in content just as he placed his sweaty brow against hers. He was out of breath, and Cagalli had to admit that she enjoyed looking and experiencing Athrun in this manner.

"It's ok…" she cooed out to him as she brushed her petit hands lightly against the tensed muscles of his back. They softened under her delicate touch and she felt his breath calm.

Athrun opened his once closed eyes. The overly bright green lights had darkened with desire. He grinned wolfishly down at Cagalli as a free hand toyed with the broken straps that had been forgotten during their intimate moment. His large hands splayed freely against her bare skin. He could most certainly feel her heat from his touch, as well as witness it from the brightness of her face.

He was caught up in the moment once more and couldn't help but remove the small distance between them to taste the saltiness of her skin upon his lips. She moaned and he explored all over. His bites were light, but still they left shallow marks. He very much wanted to continue and go all the way, since she was so willing it seemed. But alas, this is a T story.

Athrun removed himself completely from her persons and sat back on the bed. He lay next to her without touching her, though his eyes did stray towards the heavy rise and fall of her blushed breasts. He felt her eyes on him and smiled at her in return.

Cagalli saw that Athrun had a very smug look about him. There was possessiveness in his eyes that she had no idea where it had come from. She took his gaze as a challenge and got up from the bed. She made no movement to catch her ties, but allowed the whole bottom to fall to the ground as she made her way to the dresser.

Athrun could only stare slack jawed as Cagalli lifted her arm to carelessly tug at the straps at her back. He was shocked senseless as he watched the very firm and round bare bottom bend over to grab the first thing in the drawers, a new swim set, as the last piece of cloth covering her body slipped away to be forgotten. His mind was blank and could barely register as she stepped into her bathing suit bottom. It was just as she pulled on the top that he had enough sense to leap off the bed to try to coerce Cagalli back into it. He thought they were done, but he was very much mistaken after her brilliant performance.

Cagalli had laughter in her eyes as she looked up into Athrun's fierce form. "I thank you very much for assisting me, Zala," she had to hold in her laughter from the disbelief on his face. "But I think we should get back to the others now."

He had her pressed up against the vanity, his strong supple arms on either side of her. He was not amused by her little tease, but he flashed a predatory smile anyway. Her eyes widened as he kissed her once more. She was unsuspecting the attack after her declaration of returning to the beach.

A breath later his hot and wet mouth was beside her ringing ears. "I will have you sooner or later, _Ca-gal-li_," he enunciated her name quite clearly before licking the shell of her ear and causing a tingle to go down her spine.

She was breathless and already he was out the door! His stride was long and sure, and she had to scramble to catch up to the sexy bastard. Right after she watched his ass sway in his very fashionable swim trunks.

Wait a minute.

Cagalli looked down at herself and screamed bloody Mary to the wind.

Not only was her new swim set exactly matching to the one that Athrun is wearing, but he left little _love bites_ all over her body! She would have turned right back around to go and grab a cover up but an image of his smug face popped so vividly into her mind. "Oh, he would love that, wouldn't he??" She grumbled to herself as she stomped all the way towards the beach where Athrun was talking casually with Kira.

"ATHRUN ZALA" was Cagalli's fierce battle cry before she charged in for the kill. Kira knew well enough when to fight and when to stand down. So he saluted Athrun a good one before stepping aside and watching his blonde spitfire of a sister pounce on his childhood best friend. Their landing on the sand was hard and they rolled a while before stopping at the muddy shoreline.

She landed on top with her legs straddling his lean waist. Her angry honey eyes stared stormily down into his laughing emerald orbs. "Athrun Zala," she hissed. "You will pay!" She promised him. And she smiled smugly when a wave came crashing into him and her. Her head was well above the water, but she kept her firm behind stubbornly in place so he couldn't escape.

Though, it really did escape her that he was like a bajillion times stronger. So really, her shriek of surprise was uncalled for as she should have seen his retaliation coming. Athrun Zala easily picked the she-demon, Cagalli up. He grinned at her with watery sandy eyes and shook the sand from out of his hair and onto her. Her arms were clasped tight around his shoulders for fear of him dropping her. Though she would have been better in the shallow waters, for now Athrun was going farther and farther out to sea.

She would have screamed out once more but was instead surprised when Athrun just floated about and released his arms, leaving her arms still around his neck. She felt vulnerable and just a tiny bit silly for her behavior. "You left your marks all over me, you know?" She pouted into his chest as he floated easily about.

"I know," he smiled smugly. "It's so that Yuna knows who you belong to."

Cagalli couldn't help but blush at that very obvious declaration of love…. Or some macho form of it, she hoped.

She sighed aloud to show her tiredness. "You didn't have to do that since you and I are matching…" She was referring to his swim trunk patterns and her swim set patters. They were a complete match and completely made by Lacus. It was embarrassing! She tried to hide her embarrassment and shame by burying her face into his strong shoulder.

Athrun's response was a full out laugh from the heart.

**A/N** – _I hope you enjoyed. Here is the picture. Please remove spaces. Yes, I am aware that the picture does not contain any actual love bite marks on her :P_

http :// gallery . minitokyo . net/view/268511


End file.
